


Way Too Out of Touch

by michellejco



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Musicals, Relationship(s), Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tree Bros, awkward relationship cuties, connor likes being tickled, dear evan hansen - Freeform, dear evan hansen tickle, evan and connor - Freeform, movies - Freeform, tickle, ticklish connor, ticklish evan, ticklish!connor, ticklish!evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejco/pseuds/michellejco
Summary: Evan and Connor watch a movie with a tickle scene, and Evan can't help but notice Connor getting squirmy and touchy shortly after.





	Way Too Out of Touch

A movie at Connor’s house. What could be so bad about that? With a kind donation from Connor’s parents, they were able to order Chinese. With Zoe up in her room and his parents gone, Connor knew he practically had Evan to himself. And that was both wonderful and terrifying. They only started dating a week ago, so the two teens were getting used to being in a relationship. 

But oh god, what do we do? What do I offer? Fuck, he probably thinks I’m a moron for not knowing how to host somebody.

“Y-You wanna maybe, I dunno, watch a movie?” Evan suggested, wiping his mouth after chewing on some Lo Mein. 

Connor’s lip quirked up in a relieved grin. That’s exactly why he’s your boyfriend. 

“Sure. Anything you got in mind?” Connor asked. 

Evan thought, not wanting to make the decision since he was very bad at those, “Uhh… whatever you want is fine.”

God, they were hopeless. Connor sat back down on the couch with remote in hand, and he started flicking through some On Demand movie selections, “Stop me when you see something you like.”

Evan’s eyes darted through the titles as he continued eating his food, now enjoying some plain white rice. He saw a title he recognized and figured it would be sweet for them to watch, so he spoke up and pointed it out to Connor. The long haired teen had never seen that film before so he just went with Evan’s gut and pressed play. The two sat back on the couch to watch it, each with a carton of Chinese food in their hands. 

“Wanna try a sweet and sour pork? It’s really good,” Evan offered Connor with his chopsticks outstretched, cheeks puffed out because of the food he was still chewing. 

Connor smiled very softly at Evan’s overall cuteness and he took the bite offered to him, “Mmm, not bad.”

As the movie went on, the two became full and finished their food. Connor felt awkward just sitting on the couch now. Yes, a movie was going on, and yes Evan looked comfortable as hell. He placed his socked feet up on the couch a while ago. And there’s Connor, sitting upright on the couch in his own house. Why did he have to be such a stupid fucking wreck? 

And then it happened. Some scene coming randomly out of the movie. Was this entire night personally out to attack Connor Murphy? At first, Connor didn’t even realize what was going on in the movie. His mind was elsewhere. But he came to focus in on the sound of giggling and the clear tousling in a bed. Eyes now wide, Connor visibly squirmed and his breathing quickened for a few seconds. He gripped his arm nervously and his legs shifted back and forth. God, why why why why. This was the longest freaking tickle scene he’d ever seen. 

“Connor?”

Connor snapped his head in the direction Evan had called him from, “Y-Yeah?” Shit, a stutter. Now you really gave it away, Murphy. Good fucking job. 

“You okay? Are you feeling anxious?” Evan leaned in closer to Connor, by now knowing a few of the signals Connor would give off if he was having trouble. 

Connor jerked back out of instinct and because of what that dumb scene was doing to him, “Uh-Uh, no! No, Evan, I’m fine.” The scene ended. Thank god. 

“You sure?” Evan frowned slightly from worry, reaching out his hand to hold Connor’s in a loving move, but he didn’t expect Connor to pull his arm away before Evan even touched him. Both arms were now wrapped around his midsection. 

Evan’s lower lip fell open, staring at Connor. Did he do something wrong? Why was he acting like this? 

“I’m perfectly fine!” Connor blurted out, “Let’s just watch the movie.” 

Evan sat back now, feeling dejected. Was something going on with Connor that he didn’t know about? And was it that bad that he couldn’t even speak openly to him about it? But the movie continued, now Connor and Evan sitting in a forced awkward silence. 

Connor kept his eyes glued to the screen now, not daring a look at Evan. Of course he knew. Who wouldn’t figure it out after that scenario? A small stupid kink of his was out in the open for his boyfriend of all people to see. How could life get any worse? Life answered Connor Murphy with another tickle scene between two different characters. 

Connor audibly groaned and he looked away from the screen, no longer able to be subtle about it. 

Evan now frowned and he sat directly next to Connor, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Connor? Connor, what is it?” 

Connor sighed and he covered his face with both hands, “Why are you acting like you don’t know what’s going on?” 

Evan rose a brow, “I-I don’t! Tell me what’s going on and then I can help you.”

Connor looked over at Evan and he studied his face. Wow, clueless. How lucky was he? Connor, a clear blush on his cheeks now, ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. He nervously glanced at the screen again and winced, hoping that didn’t make it more obvious.

Evan looked at the screen and then back at Connor. And back at the screen again. The puzzle pieces were finally fitting together. 

“Oh, does… does that make you uncomfortable?”

“What?” Connor scoffed, a derisive chuckle leaving his lips. Time to act macho, “What kind of a person would be uncomfortable because of t…. you know, that.”

Evan repeated for him, “Tickling. So you don’t like tickling?”

Connor flinched at the two times Evan used the word and he cringed, “Please don’t say it.” 

Evan now smiled softly, trying to show compassion, “Does it embarrass you?”

Connor wouldn’t even lift his head up to look at Evan, knowing that would be the death of him. His cute fucking face and that cute fucking smile. Couldn’t risk it. 

“Connor,” Evan chortled, “I didn’t even know you were ticklish.”

Connor whimpered, “Fine!” he blurted out, shooting his head up in such a rush that his hair flew in his face, “I have this thing… this… I’m okay with tic– that. I like it.” 

Evan listened to Connor and he smiled, “That’s actually really… adorable.” 

Connor blushed deeper, “Y-Yeah? You don’t think it’s creepy?”

“No,” Evan shook his head, “Nothing about you is creepy or weird or-or wrong.”

Connor swallowed and he took a deep breath. The two sat there, facing each other, as the movie played on in the background. 

Evan tilted his head and he slid his hand on the couch closer to Connor before lifting it and pressing it against Connor’s side. Connor jerked from just the touch and he bit his lip, eyes dark but holding a glimmer of excitement. 

“You don’t really smile that much,” was Evan’s delivery before gently squeezing Connor’s side. The thinner teen gasped and he shrunk in on himself, his whole body shaking with suppressed laughter. Evan smiled and he brought in his other hand to worm its way to Connor’s other side, poking and prodding. Connor’s drapes of hair covered his face, and small squeaks or gasps of breath escaped him. 

Evan’s fingers wiggled into Connor’s sides before tippling up his ribs, dancing them up and down like a row of piano keys. Connor’s head flew back and he belted out a laugh. Finally. Evan giggled and he pushed Connor’s legs down onto the couch so he could sit on them and expose more of him to tickles. 

Even in the small confines of a cloth couch, Evan was wrecking Connor with tickles. He wasn’t an expert at it by any means, but he was trying his best just to get Connor to laugh like this. Connor’s eyes crinkled so much that they were practically closed as a smile split his face in two. Laughter poured from his lips, his arms loosely bound to his midsection. He couldn’t deflect Evan for long so Evan continued to work his fingers in and out of new crevices. 

The one time Connor was forced to fight the tickles was when Evan dove his hands under Connor’s arms and wiggled his digits into his hollows. Man, that drove him up the wall. Shrieking was the new form of laughter and Connor bucked, his arms trapping Evan’s in his armpits. 

Evan didn’t really say much while tickling Connor. He just smiled and ended up giggling with him. It was so endearing just to know that Connor enjoyed this. Evan had the power to cheer him up whenever he wanted to. A snort caught Evan’s attention and he snickered, yanking his arms out from under Connor’s and moving to circle his belly button. 

Connor shook his head back and forth, hair flying every which way. His cheeks were red and his laughter was loud. He only started begging when his stomach muscles ached from laughing so much. 

Evan retracted his hands and remained sitting on Connor’s legs, looking down at him lovingly. Evan chuckled nervously and scratched behind his head, “You okay?”

Connor panted, his chest heaving. But he was smiling. Smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He blinked away some happy tears and leaned up, smiling at Evan. Evan smiled back and he leaned down to meet Connor. Connor held the back of Evan’s neck and pulled him in until their lips converged in a kiss. 

“Are you sensitive, Ev?” Connor grinned after their lips parted. Evan’s eyes widened and he scrambled off Connor. 

“No no no, wait!” 

But Connor grabbed Evan’s arm and kept him from running. He pulled him back down onto the couch and clawed a hand into his belly. Evan laughed just as merrily as Connor had. They both needed a bit more laughter in their lives. And it didn’t have to come from a movie.


End file.
